Vapor-dispensing devices typically include a volatizable material and a dispensing system configured to facilitate evaporation of the volatizable material into the surrounding air. For example, in some systems, a liquid material is contained in a reservoir, and is volatized with heat, pump, aerosol, fan, etc.
Known vapor-dispensing devices may be improved upon in a number of respects. For example, a consumer may wish to be notified of an air treatment to appreciate its effectiveness.